Slow Dance with Destiny  Lover's Outlook
by NCISAddict87
Summary: Round 2 of TFFF over on fanpop.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor do I own the song used in this fanfic. They have been placed back unharmed & hopefully relaxed._**

**_Round 2 of TFFF (on fanpop): Slow Dance with Destiny. Also, my first song fic of sorts, hope you enjoy! Review if you will. =]_**

_It's late at night and we're all alone_  
><em>With just the music on the radio<em>

It's 1 am on a Friday night and Tony DiNozzo is parked at Lover's Outlook. You wouldn't believe him if he told you that he didn't even start coming up here until a few months ago, but it's the truth. Despite the twinkling city lights from below, up on the outlook it's dark. He & his girl are leaned up against the hood of his car listening to a slow song play in the background.

_No one's coming, no one's gonna telephone_  
><em>Just me and you and the lights down low<em>

He looks over at her, the sliver of light from the moon doesn't illuminate much, but he can make out the outline of a soft smile & it makes him smile. Tonight they are completely alone, no distractions, cell phones off. They were breaking Rule #3, which would probably be the least of their worries if Gibbs found out Rule #12 was getting ready to be broken, too.

_And we're_  
><em>Slow dancing, swaying to the music<em>  
><em>Slow dancing, just me and my girl<em>  
><em>Slow dancing, swaying to the music<em>  
><em>No one else in the whole wide world<em>  
><em>Just you, girl<em>

The chorus of the song makes him feel nervous, like he's an awkward 16 again. Somehow though he's also the most comfortable he's ever been and when he reaches for her he's found that she's already reaching for him too. They hold each other gently, swaying in time to the music. Her head is back slightly, turning her face towards the sky and in truth he can't remember the last time she looked this relaxed. It's moments like these when there truly is no one else in the whole wide world, except him… and his girl.

_And we just flow together when the lights are low_  
><em>And shadows dancing across the wall<em>

They dance slowly across the dirt covered outlook, twirling every now & then because he likes to watch her eyes light up like a child's on Christmas. He pulls her in close after the last twirl because he needs to feel her. He presses his cheek against her head, closes his eyes & inhales her scent; white chocolate &… raspberry he thinks. Whatever it is, she smells divine. When he opens his eyes he sees their shadow, moving as one and he wonders if she sees it too.

_The music's playing so soft and slow_  
><em>And the rest of the world so far away and small<em>

Though the music only drifts from the car radio softly, it captivates him. 6 months ago he would not have thought he'd be holding her in his arms dancing to a love song. All of the days stresses, all of the years of obstacles; finally it comes down to this moment….

_And we're_  
><em>Slow dancing, swaying to the music<em>  
><em>Slow dancing, just me and my girl<em>  
><em>Slow dancing, swaying to the music<em>  
><em>No one else in the whole wide world<em>  
><em>Just you, girl<em>

He moves one of his hands up to stroke her cheek and he whispers that he loves her. She doesn't tense up, or argue, or run away; all of which is a relief. She simply sighs happily and leans in closer against him as they continue to sway to the music.

_Hold me, hold me_  
><em>Don't ever let me go<em>

She reaches up running her fingers through his hair and sings the lyrics softly in his hear. "Hold me, hold me. Don't ever let me go." If only their friends & family could see them now. A used to be Israeli assassin and a goofy commitment phobe slow dancing high above the city lights.

_As we dance together in the dark_  
><em>There's so much love in this heart of mine<em>

He still can't fathom how much love he feels for this girl in his heart. Sometimes he feels like it should have exploded, holding all that emotion for her in over all these years. But now, it's different. A simple talk that turned into weekly talks, which turned into stroking her hair to calm her, which ultimately turned into where they were now - slow dancing in the dark.

_You whisper to me and I hold you tight_  
><em>You're the one I thought I'd never find<em>

He can't help but think how lucky he is to have found his soulmate. He wasn't sure that he would ever find someone who complimented him so perfectly. When he tightens his arms around her, she whispers something soft & gentle into his ear. It's Hebrew and he can't understand it, but he knows it's something good. He doesn't want to ruin the perfect moment, so he takes a mental note to ask her later what it means.

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_  
><em>Slow dancing, just me and my girl<em>  
><em>Slow dancing, swaying to the music<em>  
><em>No one else in the whole wide world<em>  
><em>Just you, girl<em>

Though he doesn't want this moment to end the song comes to a close and changes to something more upbeat. He doesn't release her just yet, and she doesn't pull away. He and his partner Ziva David stand there, simply holding one another. When she looks up at him, he smiles & says "Same time, same place next Friday?" She nods and lovingly says, "And maybe another slow dance with destiny." They both know something changed tonight & their destiny's are no longer their own; they have been combined into one. After years of bantering, sexual tension, failed relationships with others and hiding their true feelings for one another, who knew all it would take was a slow dance to seal their destiny's.


End file.
